Windswept
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Windswept's best friend Gav and Blink are the perfect couple. Walker and Windswept aren't. Windy is jealous of them and wishes she had enough courage to break up with Walker and kick him out of her life, but she can't. (Read and Reveiw please!)


            **Author's note:** Short chapter. The next will be longer and more detailed. 

Windswept walked down the street with her head hung low. She pulled her blonde hair away from the blood that was running down the side of her head. Windy had been abused by her boyfriend again. She kept her teal blue eyes on the ground not wanting to look at any one knowing they would asked her what happened. Windswept would just look at them and flat out lie about what had happened. She didn't need any of them meddling in her life. It was her life and she would live it the way she wanted to.

Windswept was from Poland. She had come to American the last time her father had stopped here. He was a captain of a large schooner named _"The Windswept". _Windy had decided that she didn't want to travel with her father any more. Her father had told her that she would be able to stay in America if she wanted. Wind had met Jack and Spot one day and they had set her up with a job. Windswept was very happy here. 

            Windswept had long beautiful blond hair. It was straight with a slight wave at the end. It fell to the middle of her back.

            Her eyes were a teal blue and sparkled like the Atlantic Ocean. Windswept's skin was a pale, but not ghostly pale. Windy was tall and thin. Most of the guys had a crush on her or were really close friends, but they didn't know everything about her. They treated her like they treated one of the upper class girls who walked the streets. The lodging house came into view and she walked in and up to the bunkroom. Windswept put a more confident look on her face now. 

            Gav had been sitting up in the bunkroom and saw Wind walk in. Wind hoped that no one would notice the bruises. She did have enough from before that you really wouldn't be able to tell. Gav watched her walk out towards the washroom. She sat there debating on whether to ask her what had happened, but decided that if Windswept wanted her to know she would tell her. Windy walked out of the washroom a little more cleaned up then before. Windy walked over to her bunk and lay down. Gav walked over and knelt down on the floor besides her bunk, "Hey, you feeling okay. You don't look to well."

            "I am fine." She said looking up at Gav. She put on a fake smile that looked real. No one would be able to tell that she wasn't sincere.  Windy had perfected her lying skills. She could tell any one a story and they would buy it. She covered her stories well and covered every loophole that could be possible, "Some guy just didn't want a paper." 

            Gav looked at her not to sure that she was telling her the truth, "Are you sure that's what happened?" Gav asked her seeing if she would change her story or tell her something else.

            "I am as sure as my mother is polish." She said to her. Windswept's head hurt really bad. Her vision was a little blurry and her head spun. Walker had hit her a little harder then she had thought. Windswept loved walker and didn't want to leave him. No matter what he did to her she would always forgive him and go back to him. Most of the time she wouldn't even leave Walker. He would come up with some story or a reason he shouldn't leave. Wind fell for it almost every time. 

            "Well if you are sure." She said standing up, "What do you say maybe you and your boyfriend can get together with me and Blink some time and we can go out."

            "Uh…maybe. I don't know Walker doesn't like to go out in groups." Windswept lied. She didn't want them to meet him. 

            "What don't I like Sweetheart?" Walker asked walking in. He had been standing there the whole time. Wind's heart leapt up into her throat.

            "N-nothing." She stuttered and sat up in her bunk. Walker smiled and walked over to her.

            "That's what I thought." Walker said sitting down next to her. Gav watched the tension between the two, "How's your head?" He asked.

            "It's fine." She said to Walker.

            "Good, how about we go out?" He asked taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet before she could answer. Walker started walking towards the door towing Windy with him. Gav watched and shook her head.

            "Walker let her go." She said to him. If Windswept wasn't going to stand up for herself she would do it for her.

            Walker stopped and glared at her angrily. Windswept panicked and looked between the two. She didn't want Gav to get hurt by him because she knew Walker would hurt Gav too. He didn't care who she was, "It's okay Gav. I want to go with him." She smiled one of her false smiles. Walker jerked her arm hard and pulled her out of the bunkroom. Once they were out side Walker slammed her up against the wall. 

            "Don't ever let your friends talk to me like that." He said to her. Windswept nodded, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to get hit, "Or I will hurt you worse then earlier today." He let her go and started walking away. Windswept dropped her head and walked a few feet behind him. 


End file.
